Point of No Return
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: Three year gap One-Shot, a chance meeting where words don't need to be spoken. But the actions show how hard it is for Vegeta to reach out and break that invisible barrier that he has when all alone with Bulma. (Adult-themes)


**Point of No Return**

 **A/N: This is a fan art inspired Fanfic by Vegetapsycho. Find her on Deviantart or Tumblr. Cover image is from her artwork, please send her all the love and support she deserves for all the effort she puts into making something so amazing. I merely try and put it into word form, but her art speaks volumes more than what I can show.**

They crossed paths, many times throughout the day but very rarely at night. The pressure of the day is gone for both of them. Obsidian and Cerulean look at one another. But there is no words, because one look is all they both need.

His lips are pressed flat, his hands at his sides, the aggressive self posturing is gone. Dressed only in dark blue training pants and boots. Exposing his battle worn body, the light sheen from his sweat still lingers in a glossy finish over him. But it's not his body that she looks at, not because he was a prince, a warrior, and a saiyan.

Because he was simply Vegeta. She accepted him as that.

She stands in the doorway to her room, a light pink nightgown is tied around her body as she moves to retreat for the evening and find comfort in her dreams, but she does not walk inside. The two continue staring at one another.

His ebony mane remained proudly in defiance of gravity, the stark contrast to her's which was twisted in curls, giving her hair a greater thickness and no doubt an urge deep within Vegeta's mind to run his fingers through it. The exact same way she wished to do to his.

She dips one portion of her nightgown down exposing her ivory skin. Her lips are barren, cleaned of all makeup leaving only a small pink hue for him to see. Her cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. He only looked at her like this. The woman, his servant, and the person who fixed his ship, she and him were constantly involved with the other.

Bulma can not help but blush in front of him, this man who looks at her now is staring at her and while she can see no shift in the mask he wears. The look of indifference that is apparent to everyone he meets and talks too. But Bulma is observant, her mind processing everything she does and those around her. She can see what is inside of Vegeta's eyes.

Both wanted to speak, to say something to cut through this tension between the both of them. But Vegeta just wanted to stare at her, and Bulma didn't want to watch Vegeta's lips pull back into a sneer when she told him goodnight when they talked.

But… why did he remain there? Although equally, why did she?

She gave him a soft smile and turned her head away. Closing her eyes she pressed the button on the door to her room before treading inside.

Vegeta did not move, he looked at where she stood something simmered beneath his flesh. He should just return to his room, go back and find comfort in his hand. Relieve himself with the image of the beautiful woman that was Bulma Briefs in his thoughts then slip into a dreamless sleep.

But… her door didn't close behind her?

He could walk away, leave and start the day again… if he continued what would come?

The feeling of rejection, the loss of so much in his life. _This_ woman however, did he dare tempt fate?

Bulma stood by the shallow glow of the moon, unobstructed by the evening clouds, the radiance a wash all around her as she brought her hands up along her nightgown and pulled it apart, holding it steady, not dropping it to the floor.

She waited… waited for him. There was always something about the prince, beneath his attitude and constant scowl. There was a man under there, and for reasons that she could not explain. She wanted to find that man.

The one that didn't care about power, the one that she often managed to find company in on several occasions. Where he could put aside the act and the two of them could have a mostly civil conversation.

For what she had learned Vegeta had never knew comfort or compassion. His entire life had been filled with violent training and disciple.

Just once she wished to set aside all of those things and give Vegeta what he never had.

A single moment where he could be himself, be touched and caressed without fear and all of the memories that came with it.

Perhaps he did too, it explained why he was standing in her doorway now. Still yet a word to be spoken, he remained silent. Reluctance to cross that threshold and see what she was offering him.

She dropped her gown slowly until it gathered around her elbows, and then she straightened her arms and it came to the floor with a soft thump. The nightgown was gone as she bared her naked backside to him. Yet he did not move, he was stuck still in her doorway.

The blush spread to her cheeks further but she turned halfway around, exposing half of her body to the eyes of the prince who remained solid.

It was there in his eyes that Bulma saw Vegeta's hesitation. It wasn't obvious, it was hidden deep within those eyes of his.

Vegeta couldn't move, he had given into temptation. He stared at the sight before him, of alluring female flesh. He watched as one hand slowly rose up to brush back her curls that had strayed to far from her shoulders.

The look in her eyes, those perfect gems that reflected the glow of the moon in them. She was perfection, she was more alluring than any female he had seen before. The smell of her wet heat quickly flared into the saiyans nose.

He could walk away right now, spare his pride and honor. But the urge to run his hands down her skin. But he risked much, he might hurt her, in more ways than one and he didn't want that. No matter his feelings about harming others, he couldn't do that to her, he would never forgive himself if he harmed such a being in his life that was already filled with enough sins.

He roamed up and down her body his eyes fixed upon her pretty pink nipples exposed by her posture. How would they feel and taste? Would they become swollen and red for him?

She turned around completely, exposing everything to him, the vision of her lurid nipples and warm cunt. Vegeta could not hide his attraction, his rebellious erection sprang to life. But she did not laugh at him, still neither spoke to the other.

She came to him, the soft padding of her feet were not hurried. She came slowly the gaze of their eyes never leaving the other. Until she stops just a foot away from him, she is so close he can touch her.

Desire swelled with him, tempting him to break through that invisible barrier. To lean in and steal a taste, to know if she was just as sweet as he imagined.

Anxiety still held him back from doing what he _wanted,_ reaching through the archway and grab her by the shoulder and pull her into him. To feel the warmth of her thighs as she planted both of her manicured toes around his waist.

Only the sound of her breathing came through as the blush on her face grew, he could hear her heart beating faster. The way her lips slightly parted.

He had never beheld her more beautiful than now.

Bulma saw Vegeta's face change, his own lips parted. His brows relaxed, and his eyes shined with uncertainty. She could not force him into her room, she couldn't force her desire to show him what she wanted.

Sweat gathered at the base of his spine, he could feel his own desires urging him to shed his clothing. His pants were sticking to him like leather. It irritated him as he longed to be naked, in the room with her, sliding his hard body against her soft one, to taste her skin and imprint his mark and scent upon her so that all would know who took her to bed.

He damned himself, and he looked away, he could not indulge in this pleasure. He shouldn't feel the softness of her breasts pushed against his chest, no he was not the man to feel the rub of her nipples against his.

How he wanted to be wrapped up in those long limbs, pulling him close, begging him to please her.

"Vegeta…" Her words made his head turn towards her, and his nerves screamed at him. This was not for him, this wasn't right. He could not use her body for pleasure, no matter how much he ached for it.

He wished to hear her writhe beneath him, she always did in his fantasies, how in the haze of her ecstasy her mouth would call out for him.

But he never heard that voice from her. She and him only argued, there was no pants of _yes._ No moans begging his name to please her.

He realized the moment he set his eyes on her because she was different. That she slowly had begun to change him, not who he was, but to have that part of him that he forget. He'd tried his best to belittle her, intimidate her, and spare himself. But he couldn't, not with being in her home, not with the temptation she provided.

He wanted her, but to do so would hurt her. He could never be the man for her, the one who held her, touched her gently, and let her hold him, that was not a saiyan.

She deserved better than him.

But this exchange, broke just a piece free from his exterior.

Was the risk worth the reward?

It was in the moment where he saw his boots and pants discarded alongside her clothes. That he made his decision, and Bulma smiled.

Her fingers reached out for him but he did not stop her as she came in contact with the burning heat of his flesh. It excited her, and he was rewarded with her coming closer. Her hand sliding up his side and towards his back openly begging the prince to share their first kiss.

He cupped her back with his palm, the softness he had imagined wasn't as incredible the way she felt now. Dipping forwards, his other arm coming around her shoulder he seared her lips with his own. The deepness of their kiss was a claim to each other.

His fingers came upwards more and more as his hunger ebbed him deeper into Bulma's room. If she had objections she did not show them as Vegeta stumbled with her onto the bed. Never once did he remove his lips from hers as he licked and tasted her mouth as if she were the gardens of Eden.

Bulma held onto him, her one hand fisting deep into his ebony mane as she tried to savor the same masculine flavor that was the saiyan prince.

Until she was nearly blue in the face, and her lips were swollen did she manage a break with Vegeta. But Bulma did not want to wait and neither did he.

Cupping her round ass in his palms, he hefted her just enough from the bed to allow her to wrap those long legs of hers around his hips, her fingers clutching at his back of his shoulders and ribs.

She welcomed him and her face made him break even more, but the feeling of himself slowly sinking into her wet heat, all the while watching as her eyes were filled with ecstasy.

The pleasure that he gave to her, it was beyond measure.

In one long motion, she was shoved against the headboard. To keep her from letting go of him, and to feel the pressure of her arms wrapped around him until he was shoved deep within her body.

Bulma was cradled in cup of Vegeta's arms as she pressed herself into him.

She gave a sigh as she felt him reach his limit inside of her. But she pulled her head to the crook of his neck and rolled her hips upwards. Dragging her quickly redding nipples against his bare chest. She was ready, and so was he.

Unable to bare it any further he fucked her, it wasn't gentle because that was not him. But he remained in control, resisting any urge to push her body to hard. As he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Yes."

Her voice nearly broke his control, his hands roamed up and down her back, exploring every inch of skin. It was so rich, as her moans and whimpers called out to him. Driving him to make both of them never forget this moment.

Bulma's nails dug into his back as he felt her wet walls clutch around him, Vegeta's own control was hampered but at the last moment he pulled out and covered her stomach with his warm seed.

He had marked her, branded her as his.

They remained silent, with her slightly faster pants and him with only a mild flush across his face.

When she looked up at him with her warm ocean eyes, he was helpless. He pulled her up into his embrace, her hips resting atop his knees as he sought the comfort of her lips once again.

She did not object, their tongues waltzing together as she brought both of her hands around and cupped the sides of his thick mane and head.

Never had Vegeta imagined having someone so close and touching his hair, and the illicit and intimate nature of it. The way her nails weaved through it like she owned him.

He had no intention of ending their night with just some frenzied kissing.

No he needed to be in her tight heat again. He could smell the arousal burning through the air. He bent her over on the bed, her upper body supporting herself with her palms pushing into the mattress as his knees pushed her heels apart.

He was still an alpha male, and he placed her in this submissive pose. His entire body rocked as he shoved himself into her, he felt her knees buckle. But his one hand wrapped around her waist preventing her from falling as his other slid around the side. Pressing with an extreme gentleness into her bottom lip in a quiet question as her mouth panted as he fucked her.

Her one eye was half lidded as the other was covered by her hair as she felt Vegeta's finger gently teasing her lips. But through the haze she saw Vegeta's face, it wasn't one of a lover. He had his eyes closed, feeling everything between them.

She merely panted and gasped she could only hold onto the bed as he thrust inside of her.

How he had wanted her.

But that was no longer, he needed _her._

Bulma's hand buried into the mattress found her pillow as a grip, the other grabbing at the prince's back as he held up her leg and from the side was still being met the the slap of Vegeta's hips as she moaned and gasped.

With a final strangled cry she arched into him, trying to grasp at anything as a measure of holding back the relentless stream of pleasure upon her. He did not stop as she managed to enjoy the hardness of his chest against her back.

It finally came, her scream tore free from her lungs, her fingers and toes curling as she felt Vegeta pull out again and smother her back with another load his warm cum.

He did not rest even when she slumped in exhaustion, he pushed her body into the mattress, his rugged form dominating her. Bulma's cries only escalated as she gripped at the sides of her sheets. The feeling of Vegeta's skin against her own made her hiss at the contrast. Soon his teeth grazed along her neck but Bulma's head was arched far into her pillow to even care. Her cheeks flushed fully as she was taken again by the saiyan prince.

"Oh Kami…" she panted, her expectations of saiyan men were clearly off base as she was pulled up so she was soon draped over him, giving her control. She didn't want to stop, she took the surprising submission as he hand pressed against the deep grooves of his chest. Her fingers trailing over one long scar that stretched between both pectorals. Her other hand braced against his shoulder.

Supporting her body weight with Vegeta's hands on the sides of her stomach she rose upwards and down. She allowed him to reach deep inside of her. Feeling every swollen vein on his cock as she bounced upwards and downwards.

Vegeta's head was thrown back as he felt the streaks of his own pleasure more definitely as she controlled the pace of this next session.

Bulma's own voice cried out as she gasped, but she sensed the signs of Vegeta's coming release with her own. She didn't want Vegeta to pull out, she wanted everything from the prince.

She clutched tightly as her hips slammed down into his, the constriction of her walls were too much for him to overcome.

Vegeta's roar came next along with a heavy burst of heat into her loins.

For a moment, while he emptied himself inside of her, he wished he hadn't. Though if there was a moment in heaven that he could ever find this would be his. An eternity of her wrapped around him, every single delicate softness and curve, the expression on her face and the cries of her voice would leave him, truly happy.

"Vegeta," She cried, but he could not stop. He remained beneath her, but her back pressed into his chest. One of his hands held up her right leg allowing him to thrust upwards from below as the second teased her sensitive clit.

The smoothness of her skin, the lack of any body hair was lost on the prince as his middle finger teased her sensitive digit endless as her one arm was locked in place while cheek rested alongside the saiyan's nose. Several of her fingers dragged along the side of his cheek and ear.

She had never felt so covered in sweat and satisfied but, still he did not top. She could feel the stickiness from his cum still loosely on her back and stomach. Only the deep inhaling of breath told her that Vegeta's body wasn't stuck on some kind of autopilot.

She screamed again, feeling her cunt clamping around his length, with an even greater pressure as the stickiness between her legs drenched her crotch and leaked onto Vegeta's.

He watched her as she panted and gasped for breath, he was back overtop of her, looking down at the crumpled and ripped sheets and pillows. Every inch of her was truly perfect.

Her body was not for simply ogling, she was practically a living temple. She was sacred, the only woman worthy on this planet for him.

But he couldn't stop himself, as he pulled one of her legs upwards as he entered her again. Bulma looked ready to cry from the experience as she thrashed her head to the side. She was still only human, and Vegeta did not forget it. He was slow, taking every moment as he brought her leg over his shoulder. The blush and even light panting from his own lips betrayed his situation.

Vegeta pulled back to almost his tip before sliding back in. Watching as Bulma cried and moaned because of him.

How she accepted a murder, vagabond, and man without a home into her bed.

He did not know, because she was a woman who did not need him.

 _He_ needed her.

"Vegeta!" she cried, as her hands reached out for him.

He did not resist.

She clutched at him, dragging him down atop her, one hand around his neck, the other deeply woven into the mess of black spikes atop his head.

The sounds of her panting, the deeply flushed face as she embraced him as he thrust his face into the collar of her neck and shoulder, breathing in that sweet aroma that was her. Her hands squeezed in his hair as she tried to pull him towards her face. To give him another burning kiss,

As he lost himself again within her walls a realization came, finally the prince felt that he was drowning.

Drowning because of her.

She, who had everything accepted him as he was.

Even the worst of him.

His resolve to tear himself away had long been flung to the ethereal winds. To abandon her now would hurt her and it would be his greatest sin.

Bulma was brought back to her knees, but she tried to slow down the prince. Her hand tried to pause him but he did not let her. Capturing one of her arms and pinning it to her back he returned to making her climax again. Her head turned back, her tongue hanging outwards as undignified as it was she was panting heavily as she saw the expression on his face.

It was the look she'd only dreamed of but it was quickly lost as his other hand freely pinched and cupped her breasts that swayed beneath her from each thrust.

Her body twisted as she screamed, his hard length hitting the same note again and again. Pushing her towards madness, until she felt as if she were soon falling through the clouds.

She hit the mattress again, another unwashed burst of heat had been added to her womb as she struggled like a marathon runner to catch her breath.

Bulma was rolled back upwards, her legs felt like limp noodles but they still wrapped around his waist as she found herself sitting his lap.

"Bulma…" The sound of her name on his lips made her heart skip a beat. It may have been one word, but for a man who once believed he knew only violence it was incredible to hear.

Winding her hands into his hair, the other cupping along the side of his face her fingers stretching to cradle all of his face.

"Oh Vegeta," She spoke dipping her head downwards to steal another kiss from his lips.

His lips were on hers, and they both remained lost in the sensation of both of their lips. It was not hunger or desire, it was a tenderness between both of them. She and him were lost, they forgot everything in the past, and cared little about the future, this was their time and moment.

She hadn't felt this way in her entire life and it wasn't because of Vegeta looks. His smell, that arrogance and self confidence. She had found the man inside of him, and she was his the woman who he gave into. He was the one who kissed her, and fucked her.

Not the Heiress, model, beauty, genius, and wealthy person did he care for. The only thing he wanted was Bulma, the woman to be the woman whom he sank himself into.

It made her heart soar into the heavens, because she had brought Vegeta's with her.

The night dragged onwards and they kissed, and lathed affections on the other until finally Vegeta had recovered. She was beneath him again, her body arching upwards as his forearm planted alongside her head, her legs spread wide as he gave her one final endearing climax.

He was inside of her, his hips thrusting his hard cock in and out with a final burst of intensity. His eyes closed shut as she arched off the bed shoving her breasts into Vegeta's chest as her world exploded again.

Bulma could only cry out as Vegeta came inside her, his panting had become strained animal grunts as her body was given its limit of male seed.

Obsidian and Cerulean met again, as Bulma looked into his face she saw how deeply his face was flushed, how his half lidded gaze was clouded still from not only lust… but something else. His mouth was parted as he breathed heavily, able to see the heavy rolls of sweat fall from his chin and down onto her neck.

"Thank you, Bulma."

Her body trembled, her lips parting as she gasped. He had not just thanked her and spoken her name with such tenderness. It made her want to melt. To bury herself into his chest and never let go.

She spoke the truth, and spoke to him her heart.

"I love you."

Vegeta did not respond but she could feel the tears in her eyes, she could see the pain of wanting to say something back, but in his world he could never say it back.

She could only smile and close her eyes as she brought her head under his chin and he wrapped his arms around her.

Both drifted into a slumber in the arms of each other. Both man and woman, Bulma and Vegeta had crossed that Point of No Return and did not look back.

 **R &R**

 **MB**


End file.
